


The 100 Group Chat

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Gen, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Texting, and more - Freeform, because i will be having a trigger warning on every single chapter, but i dont feel like i have to add them, uhhh, what do i add here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: Read The First Chapter for More Info Please!Basically this is a Highschool, Modern, Group Chat AU that is mostly Murphy centric but everyone is dumb and they have their moments.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, These are not all of the ships but this is some of them, over time ships will be added but for now there are only these
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1- Info

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read this chapter because it's the information you should know about this fic!

Please Read this chapter to understand the way this fic will work!

I will be posting this fic to both Ao3 and Wattpad. 

This fic will have triggering themes present, but it will also have trigger warnings at the beginning of chapters, so PLEASE read them. I am not responsible if you end up triggered by the content if i leave a trigger warning. That being said, I am known to make mistakes, so if you see anything that could be generally triggering that I don't warn about, please tell me.

This fic will be a highschool Chatting AU. That means that this fic will be in Texting format. Usually it'll be a group chat filled with characters, but sometimes they will have one on one conversations, or they'll have smaller groupchats.

This fic is Murphy-Centric. 

The characters and their usernames in the main groupchat:

Edgytwink- John "Murphy" Diyoza  
LexyLex- Lexa Diyoza  
NiNi- Niylah Diyoza  
Mori.in.the.middle- Emori Loveren  
Monty.Green- Monty Green  
Jasp.Jord- Jasper Jordan   
ClakyClak- Clarke Griffin  
Spaghetti.O- Octavia Blake  
AbrahamLincoln- Lincoln Kashmir  
CawCaw- Raven Reyes  
Finnicle- Finn Collins  
B.Blake- Bellamy Blake

And more minor characters. Each chapter the usernames and Names will be Listed at the top, under the trigger warning. 

Each Character has their own backstory, but Murphy's is the most fleshed out because this is Murphy centric. If you ever have a question about something, just leave it in the comments and I will try to answer!


	2. 2 - New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Very beginning of the groupchat, Finn's a jerk, and everyone chases him away lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Finn is a bit of an asshole to Murphy, and it mentions a past abusive relationship between Murphy and Finn, but no graphic depictions at all. There is a reference to sex at the very end. It's very blunt.

~Jasp.Jord has added Edgytwink, LexyLex, NiNi, Mori.In.The.Middle, Monty.Green, ClakyClak, Spaghetti.O, AbrahamLincoln, CawCaw, Finnicle and B.Blake to "dumb gay teens"~

Jasp.Jord: Hey Guys! Welcome to the chat, say hi!

EdgyTwink: why do you sound like a bot

Jasp.Jord: I just wanted to be nice, maybe you should try it sometime

EdgyTwink: nice try, pothead.

B.Blake: Why are we already talking about Pot?

CawCaw: Because that's Jaspers one personality trait. 

Jasp.Jord: Ouch, damn. 

Finnicle: Okay, why am I here, and Why is SHE here.

LexyLex: I should be asking the same thing about you, Finn.

AbrahamLincoln: Wait, why are you two angry at eachother? Am I missing soemthing?

Spaghetti.O: Ah, Right, you weren't here for their fight. 

AbrahanLincoln: Fight?

NiNi: Yup. Fight.

Edgytwink: If you could call it that

EdgyTwink: i mean, finn had his ass handed to him. 

Finnicle: Shut up. Nobody wants to hear anything from you. 

B.Blake: I do. 

EdgyTwink: hah, suck it finn

LexyLex: Finn was an abusive fuckface to Murphy while they dated. I beat him up when I found out. 

ClakyClak: Yeah, that wasn't the best day. Lexy got her pretty self thrown in jail. She's lucky my parents were willing to bail her out. 

Finnicle: Clarke, I was the one who was in the hospital.

CawCaw: Oh, she knows. We just don't care. 

Monty.Green: @Jasp.Jord Why did you add Finn?

Jasp.Jord: I didn't want him angry, and I just assumed we were including him into stufg

Monty.Green: *stuff

EdgyTwink: ah, monty's back at it again with his silly little spelling corrections

NiNi: You guys talk so much, Jesus. Shut up. 

EdgyTwink: nah, i think i'll keep talking. 

LexyLex: You guys are going to be the death of me i swear. 

Finnicle: Yeah, and having to be in a class with John will be the death of me. 

EdgyTwink: *murphy

Finnicle: I said what I said. 

NiNi: This is a prime example of why you can't interact with him. Your Parents might be friends with Clarke's, Raven's, and Bellamy's parents, but you sure as Hell aren't close to us. 

Spaghetti.O: You're hot when you're angry, Niylah. 

AbrahamLincoln: Octavia... Really?

Spaghetti.O: *shrugs* I'm just speaking the truth. 

Mori.In.The.Middle: @Spaghetti.O As you should.  
CawCaw: Oh is it Niylah appreciation hours? If so, I'm prepared. 

NiNi: No, It's "Scream at Finn because he's always an asshole to Murphy" hours.

CawCaw: I'm also prepared for this. 

B.Blake: Guys... I want ONE happy groupchat.... Just one. 

ClakyClak: That's fair.

Finnicle: Princess?

EdgyTwink: ew

EdgyTwink: creep alert 

Finnicle: Shut up, or I swear to God. 

ClakyClak: Don't call me princess. 

LexyLex: Don't threaten Murphy. 

Finnicle: OKAY OKAY SORRY JESUS, Relax.

Monty.Green: You're so annoying. 

Monty.Green: And that's saying a lot. 

Monty.Green: Since I ususally don't insult others. 

Finnicle: I'm leaving. 

LexyLex: Good. 

NiNi: Good.

ClakyClak: Good.

Finnicle: Wait Stop-

CawCaw: Good.

Jasp.Jord: Good.

Mori.In.The.Middle: Good.

Finnicle: S T O P

Monty.Green: Good. 

Finnicle: S

Finnicle: T

Finnicle: O

B.Blake: Good. 

Finnicle: P

EdgyTwink: im loving the show guys

AbrahamLincoln: Just from what I've heard about you: Good. 

Finnicle: Fuck You All. 

EdgyTwink: youre not my type.

Finnicle: That's not what you said when i was fucking you.

~Finnicle has left "dumb gay bitches"~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and make me want to keep writing <3


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I know the last chapter ended... Kind of heavy lol but, this chapter is mostly going to be just fun and games.
> 
> Warnings: Talks about sex for a few texts, but then it stops. Cursed Images, mentions bad mental health and suicidal thoughts but not graphic. Pleas tell me if there's anything else.
> 
> Username Reminder: 
> 
> Edgytwink- John "Murphy" Diyoza
> 
> LexyLex- Lexa Diyoza
> 
> NiNi- Niylah Diyoza
> 
> Mori.in.the.middle- Emori Loveren
> 
> Monty.Green- Monty Green
> 
> Jasp.Jord- Jasper Jordan 
> 
> ClakyClak- Clarke Griffin
> 
> Spaghetti.O- Octavia Blake
> 
> AbrahamLincoln- Lincoln Kashmir
> 
> CawCaw- Raven Reyes
> 
> Finnicle- Finn Collins (currently not in the groupchat)
> 
> B.Blake- Bellamy Blake

~~~

_dumb gay teens_

B.Blake: So you two had sex?

EdgyTwink: yeah, no duh, im a horny 16 year old who dated a sex obsessed asshole, of course he wanted sex.

EdgyTwink: though, i kind of regret it, since i hate that he got that part of me when he was such a jerk.

NiNi: We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to. 

EdgyTwink: good, cuz i dont want to. i dont even want to think about him. let alone that.

B.Blake: Sory for asking, man. I didnt know you weren't comfortable with it. 

EdgyTwink: its fine. its just that its a lot deeper of a conversation than i am comfortable talking about on here. 

Mori.In.The.Middle: He had no right outing that to people. Especially when your sisters are in this chat. 

EdgyTwink: *shrugs* oh well. he's not the only one in the chat who told secrets he shouldn't have told. 

Mori.In.The.Middle: Murphy, I already apologized for that. 

EdgyTwink: forget it. 

LexyLex: We already knew anyways.

NiNi: Yeah, It wasn't a secret. Even our mom knows. 

LexyLex: Yeah, and she doesn't care as long as we're safe about it.

EdgyTwink: can we stop talking about this now

Jasp.Jord: 

EdgyTwink: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jasp.Jord: Did I break Murphy?

NiNi: he loves cats ajkhadghkljfs

EdgyTwink: look at itttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt i want. i cry. 

Monty.Green: Why not get one?

Mori.In.the.Middle: He's allergic

EdgyTwink: allergic

AbrahamLincoln: You guys have been blowing up my phone oh my god. 

Sphagetti.O: Hi Lincoln!

EdgyTwink: oh, hey, lincoln, i have a question

AbrahamLincoln: Yes?

EdgyTwink: do you know a kid named nyko

AbrahamLincoln: Yes, why?

EdgyTwink: ah, he said he knew you. some guy tripped me in the hall yesterday and nyko helped me up. 

NiNi: Someone tripped you? Why didn't you say anything?

EdgyTwink: ive had worse. it doesn't matter that much.

LexyLex: If anyone hurts you, ever, it's a big deal.

EdgyTwink: calm down lex.

ClakyClak: Hi! Sorry, My mom asked me to help with something. 

CawCaw: Finn just texted me asking to be back in the groupchat. 

Jasp.Jord: Ew. He lost his chance. 

Jasp.Jord:

EdgyTwink: b r e a d

ClakyClak: Jasper, i mean this in the nicest way but What

CawCaw: The

Mori.In.The.Middle: Hell.

EdgyTwink: b r e a d

Jasp.Jord: See, Murphy understands. 

Jasp.Jord:

Monty.Green: Jasper, please.

EdgyTwink: f o r b i d d e n s y r u p

NiNi: Murphy, No!

EdgyTwink: murphy y e s 

LexyLex: WHY DID I HEAR YOUR DOOR OPEN S T O P

EdgyTwink: im going to the bathroom

EdgyTwink: gosh, does nobody get any privacy anymore

Jasp.Jord:

AbrahamLincoln: Jasper, stop... oh god

EdgyTwink: h o t

B.Blake: Murphy i-

B.Blake: i have no words 

EdgyTwink: like i said, horny 16 year old smh

NiNi: N O

EdgyTwink: all im saying, is that if a buff barney wanted to wreck me, i wouldn't complain. 

LexyLex: God, please Murphy, I'm begging you, s t o p. 

EdgyTwink: okay okay im sorry 

NiNi: okay, good.

Jasp.Jord: 

EdgyTwink: you have ruined my childhood

EdgyTwink: i hate you

Mori.In.The.Middle: JASPER WHAT THE HELL

NiNi: I give up lkdfljas

Jasp.Jord:

EdgyTwink: D:

EdgyTwink: i want

EdgyTwink: ni

EdgyTwink: ni

EdgyTwink: ni

NiNi: WHAT

EdgyTwink: what would it take to get charmaine to let me have a kitten

LexyLex: Murphy you're allergic.

EdgyTwink: okay??????????????????

NiNi: She probably wouldn't get you one.

EdgyTwink: im allergic to other things too, but a take a pill for my allergies

EdgyTwink: the pill would probably work with cats too. 

EdgyTwink: also

EdgyTwink: ive heard that cats can help with mental health problems

EdgyTwink: so a kitten could help with my suicidal thoughts or whatever

NiNi: Maybe. 

LexyLex: She'll probably do it if she thinks it helps you. 

NiNi: Yeah, so if you genuinely think it will help, you should talk to her about it. 

EdgyTwink: kk

Jasp.Jord: Did i give you the push you needed to ask for a kitten, Murphy. 

EdgyTwink: y u p

Jasp.Jord: 

EdgyTwink: t i n y

EdgyTwink: want to h o l d

Jasp.Jord: 

EdgyTwink: g i v e n o w

NiNi: N O

LexyLex: NOOOOOOOOOOO

EdgyTwink: t h e y c u t e 

Jasp.Jord: 

EdgyTwink: D:

EdgyTwink: you are a monster.

EdgyTwink: i thought i was getting more kitten pics

EdgyTwink: but nah you just do this to me. 

B.Blake: Murphy, I think this is the most you have talked in a while now. 

NiNi: Yeah! I noticed that too. 

EdgyTwink: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos & Comments are virtual forehead kisses


End file.
